Let Me Go
by Pretty Loves Twisted
Summary: How do you say goodbye to someone who is more than a friend?


Ever since moving to Ravenswood Caleb Rivers life hasn't been the same since. He bonded with a woman named Miranda Collins on a bus trip to Ravenswood. Trying to help his girlfriend Hanna Marin with recent problems with A's mind games. But once he bonded with Miranda he realized he had a special connecition. What that special connection is?...It's still a mystery, in more ways than one. Caleb didn't want Miranda to spend her time alone staying with her creepy uncle Raymond Collins so, he gave both of them a place to stay. Even though not to long as Miranda got settled in she died in a car accident with four other teens they met in town. Even though they don't have anything in common, at least until now. With the quickly passing of Miranda, Caleb decided to stay in Ravenswood...why? He honestly don't know anymore. But he has a strong connection with Miranda now more than ever. He can't figure it out,but he also doesn't want Hanna in the middle of whatever is going on in that creepy town.

A few weeks later, Caleb returned into Rosewood to see his girlfriend Hanna, only to break up with her. Of course both of them haven't taken the break up lightly. I, mean after they been through you never really say goodbye to the one you love right? Since the breakup Caleb hasn't exactly been himself in a lot of ways. He has two different feelings for two completely different girls,even though one of them is dead. How can he have feelings for someone he just met on a bus?

"Caleb?" says a voice making Caleb break his train of though. He comes to forgetting where he was or what he was doing as he was seen a figure of a person standing in front of him. As he opens his eyes he realized he was in his room. Still fuzzy on who the voice belonged to as he turns over going back to sleep.

"Leave me alone" he says even though he figured he imagined that voice to begin with anyway. But in reality that voice belonged to Miranda Collins. Who has been worried about him since their breakup. Miranda sighs making her way over towards the bed and sits down.

"Caleb..." she says a little louder again making him groan. He puts the pillow over his head to block the sound. Miranda rolls her eyes as Caleb's childlike grumpiness in the morning.

"Okay, you want to do it the hard way..." she says walking to where the cup of water he had on his nightstand and walks back over towards the bed and was going to do something

"Don't even think about it" he mumbles under his pillow. Miranda smiles holding the water behind her back acting innocent.

"Do what?"

"Im not in the mood to play games Miranda"

"Maybe you should Caleb. You been like this since you came back to Ravenswood" she says putting the glass back on the table and walks back over to him. He sighs knowing she was right. He has been in a moody place but he can't help it.

"I know, im just going through..."

"Stuff with Hanna? She's been calling like 10 times today"

"When i went back, i broke up with her" he says finally admitting his grumpy attitude. Miranda lowers her head as she didn't know since she didn't follow him. As she figures he could be with some familiar faces after everything that happened so far.

"O-Oh...d-did you do it because of me?" she asked wondering. Caleb stammered with answering it. As part of the reason was because of her, but also so he could protect Hanna at any cost. He looks up at her slowly shrugging his shoulders.

"P-Part of it" he admits. Miranda lowers her head down now wanting to know more. But also knows there isn't anything she can do to help him.

"C-"

"M-Miranda, listen, its not in the way you think okay. A-After everything that's been going on here, i needed to Hanna safe, even though she has her own problems to deal with. Hanna means a lot to me, and so do you. B-But i can protect her in ways i can't with you" he says closing his eyes with the sound of silence once again fills the room. Miranda knows how much Caleb meant to her. She felt that same connection too on that night, but doing the whole "tough girl act" she gave him, mostly it was her fault for leading him on. Miranda looks back up seeing how hurt Caleb is with the burden he has stretching his feelings between each other. And sits down next to him on the bed.

"Caleb, i may not know how your feeling right now,but i know what your thinking okay. I know its hard to choose how your feeling and who those feelings belong to. I know how much you love Hanna. I see it in your eyes every time you say her name" she says knowing it breaks it her heart every time. "Besides how can you have feelings for someone you never met until you sit next to them on a bus?" she chuckles lightly trying to lighten the mood. He looks at her nodding his head.

"I know what you mean Miranda. But i can't help how im feeling every time i see you. Or when i think about Hanna. I-I just don't know what to do..." he says getting out off of the bed beginning to pace back and forth trying to calm down.

"Or who to turn to? Caleb, it's obviously you love Hanna, but you and i?...That can't happen,for one important reason" she says referring to her being dead of course. But why does she stick around? Obviously it's because she can't leave the house, or is she using that as a excuse to stick close to Caleb? She wonders could she have feelings for him this whole time? Caleb noticed she was thinking about something before looking at her.

"Miranda? What is it?" he asked turning to her direction. Miranda shakes her head thinking to herself "I can't have feelings for someone i don't know can i?" she wonders. But she also can't be the reason for his breakup with Hanna. As she seems like a nice girl when she first met her. As tears began to drip down she turns to him.

"I can't be the reason for your breakup Caleb"

"M-Miranda...what are you talking about?" he asked getting confused. He tries to walk up to calm her down but Miranda stops him.

"I think the reason im stuck here isn't because of the house," she begins to say staring at him.

"W-What are you talking about?" he repeats himself.

"I think im stuck here because of you"

"B-Because of me?" he says confused. Running a hand through his black hair. "How is it his fault?" he wonders to himself.

"And i think i know why,because we can't let each other go"

"Y-You think we have feelings for each other?"

"I don't think Caleb, i know we do. The only way we can break free of this hold is..." she says but stops knowing what is going to happen.

"What? Say goodbye?, No...im not going to do that" he says knowing its a stupid idea at first. But then begins to wonder if it's true. Miranda sniffs shaking her head.

"I don't like this idea either Caleb, but what choice do we have? Nothing can happen between us anyway. Im already dead, and you havce your whole life ahead of you, to live for" she says trying to talk some sense into him. Caleb knows everything Miranda is saying is the truth but he can't say goodbye.

"Miranda, no, i-i can't. There has got to be another way out of this"

"Caleb, you know as well as i that their is no other way. But i want you to do something for me" she says making her way up to him. She can see and feel the heartache inside him. As she feels it back. Caleb began to feel tears running down his cheek knowing she is right. But is going to do anything to make her proud.

"A-Anything"

"W-When we say our final goodbyes, i want you to call Hanna, and tell her everything. Can you do that for me?" she asked holding his hands. Caleb slowly nods his head sniffing. Miranda leans in to kiss Caleb on the lips for a split second. As Caleb closes his eyes he felt her lips touch his as he doesn't want to let go. But minutes later he re-opens his eyes and looks around.

"M-Miranda?" he called out wondering if she was here still. He dries his tears but more began to come down his cheek. He sniffs not getting a answer and knows what happens. He sits on the bed running a hand through his hair again, before letting it all sink in. He lost Miranda once and for all. But he'll be damned if he is going to lose Hanna too. Speaking of he remembers that promise he made to Miranda before he said goodbye. He takes out his phone and calls Hanna. He sniffs again clearing his throat as the other side rings. He sighs after hearing the other end pick up.

"Hello?" it says as it fades with Caleb talking.

_I know this may have been done before. Sorry if it has but i thought about doing one for awhile. If you guys like it,maybe i'll continue to do these type of stories. Or do a follow up. As this is my first Ravenswood story so hope you guys like it :)_


End file.
